<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Sweet Home by hyuunieverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979670">My Sweet Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuunieverse/pseuds/hyuunieverse'>hyuunieverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mentioned Murdering, Mild Angst, Minor Character Death, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, ages have been changed, but its more like a zombie apocalypse style, cute moments at times, inspired by sweet home, intended lowercase, its kinda sad, not making it like the kdrama, read tags !!, the others are made up characters, theres no romance - Freeform, theyre just in the world of sweet home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuunieverse/pseuds/hyuunieverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>monsters have taken over korea , there's no escaping from them. it's not an infection nor a virus, it's a curse. what will a group of 8 boys do to survive in this hell? especially when they're younger members are all infected.</p><p> </p><p>*Updates every week*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Sweet Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first series story ! its inspired by sweet home but the story line will be different , may have similatiries though sobs , i'll try to update often so please enjoy :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>may 19 , 2020</em>
</p><p>jeongin carried his backpack and sighed softly , he was in the city of cle , a run down town that had less than 100 people living there. all he knew was that his best friends lived there together. he slowly made his way to the building. "green home huh..."he mumbled to himself and walked into the building and went up to the floor. as much as he wanted to love with his friends, he wanted to live alone. especially after the tragedy that had happened in his life recently and his friends had completely understood..so they made him live in the apartment room right next to theirs. jeongin couldn't protest , plus he missed his friends so he didn't mind. the younger male unlocked the door to his new apartment and locked it behind him. he placed his bag on the table and laid down on the bed and sighed. the image of the tragedy still playing in his head in repeat. . .</p><p>
  <em>april 9 , 2020 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>jeongin and his family were sitting in the car , he was seated next to his brother as they listened to their parents fight. "dad watch out-!" his brother screamed as a truck from the opposite road swerved into theirs and hit their car directly and that's when everything went dark. jeongin woke up a week later confused. turns out he was the only survivor from the accident and his family had died from it.</em>
</p><p>he looked up after he heard knocking on his door and got up to check who it was, it was his best friend , hyunjin. he quickly unlocked the door and smiled as hyunjin hugged him tight. "i missed you innie.." hyunjin said and smiled. jeongin smiled as his friends walked into his apartment. "i just moved in so it'll take me some time to adjust to the place." jeongin said and smiled softly. "let's eat at the other apartment. chan cooked!"</p><p>jeongin went over and ate with the rest happily before they heard a knock on the door. "h-hello? i-is anyone in there..?" they heard a woman's voice as they all fell silent. the woman started banging on the door screaming " let me in !" chan shook his head and got up to see the screen that showed the outside of his house. "what the fuck is that-" he said softly and backed up before the banging just stopped abruptly . chan grabbed a bat and opened the door only to find it empty but one thing. their door was covered in blood. </p><p>"what the hell..?" minho said as chan closed the door. "i think...i think disaster struck..min remember that thing i was researching on? yeah i think it's happening.." chan said as they looked out of the window. the sky was orange and there was fire. it was really happening , something that they thought was only in novels was actually happening</p><p>"ah shit-" jeongin mumbled and suddenly collapsed onto the ground. "innie-!" jisung yelled and picked the younger up and carried him onto his bed. this w=is when they realized , they had to stick together. they had to stay as one , to protect each other so they survive.</p><p>"what do we do?" seungmin asked. "first , we make weapons. we don't know how to kill these things so.. we need long weapons ,like spears or swords, i know chan has one but we don't have spears so..we make our own ones. grab a knife and one of the clothing poles , that'll work for now." changbin said as the members slowly went to gran what they needed. they all made one each and hyunjin made one for jeongin as well. "it's really here huh.. the apocalypse..." felix said and sat next to an unconsious jeongin. "i guess it's the survival of the fittest now." hyunjin said and played with jeongin's hair. they all looked out of the window. they were everywhere, these humans that were now monsters, it was a scary sight.</p><p>everyone eased down a little and watched the news. it was true, the infection- no curse had spread all throughout korea, it was truly the apocalyspe. a few minutes later , joengin had woken up confused so the members explained to him what had happened. he was still confused at first but after a while he finally understood what chan was saying. "so now we need to fight those..things..?" the younger said as the others nodded."oh.. okay.." </p><p>it was now close to night time and everyone toom turns to wash up and change. once they were all gathered around in the living room they talked for a little annd discussed what they were going to do and how they would get out of that small apartment when a shadow suddenly loomed over them.</p><p>"guys what the fuck is that-" one of the boys suddenly said as they all turned around. "oh my god-"</p><p>to be continued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>